Dosue
Dosue is one of the characters from Pop'n Music éclale. Personality やわらか三角な京都で話題のはんなりガールは、 昔も今も変わらず大人気なんだって！ The buzz of Kyoto is a soft, triangular and bright girl, Even today, she's still very popular! Dosue is a yatsuhashi, said to be popular and full of charm, who always gets freshly wrapped up every morning. She loves eating chocolate and strawberries, but hates being blinded. Character Information Is she a hanpen? No, she's a yatsuhachi. Hey, everyone, I heard those who have thought there were many, after new HinaBitter characters, mmm, delicious! I finished Dosue-san in handmade in éclale! Dosue is a super Cinderella girl who was immediately adopted by first sight, glimpsed by PON in a first rough point., and she's a super Cinderella yatsuhashi! With a lot of force, Dosue was allowed to set abuzz everyone in various pieces, in and out on her photo frame, out of the poster from music published before, but I was there to legend and captivate éclale's one shot of her change card (green tea-flavored), to a brother from the Pop'n Card print shop I saw. Since there was roughly no one here to fall in love with PON in a time that drew that Change Cards, it's a good memory that was damped, "It's fine to change on Earth...! She's not wearing any clothes...!" My trouble for "the change styles" is allowed to appear next in a lot of flavors probably thanks to you. Tokki did a great job on Dosue's seasonings, but I opened the data, thinking "Dosue is seasoned, because she causes trouble for Teruo, Mimi, and Nyami, appearing in her animation." "Green tea", "Black sesame", "Mandarin orange", "Grape", and "Octopus". Octopus!!?? ちっひどす Appearance はんなり京小町 Dosue is just nothing but a white, anthropomorphic yatsuhashi with goldenrod eyes, a white bow with baby blue polka dots and human legs. Dosue's 2P gives her a baby pinkish body, velvet eyes and a pink bow with white polka dots. One of Dosue's alternate palettes is light green with her scarf white with pink patterns. It's known for it nickname as . The other has a grayscale coloring variant: gray for her body and black with white patterns for her scarf. This palette is named . Dosue's fifth palette resembles the variant of an orange fruit, matching her body and scarf. It is named . Her sixth alternate is red with a white scarf. It is known as . Dosue's final alternate palette resembles the color of a grape, matching her color of her body, her scarf, and her blue eyes. This palette is named as . NET Self Cameos In her Change! card from Pop'n Music éclale vol. 1 card collection, Dosue's body transforms into a matcha green color and has a white scarf wrapped with a pin around her head. Because she's green, she is bathing on a cup of green tea. This coloring is strikingly identical to her third color palette, except her scarf is different. Etymology Dosue's name comes from a saying in the Kyoto dialect. It essentially means the same thing as . Dosue's hometown, Gion, comes from a kanji character of "kami", meaning paper in Japanese. Her Pop'n card confirms the font to be "Neuji" (or Mr. Values literally) She resembles a , a Japanese dessert snack sold as a souvenir from Kyoto. You can find more information about this here. Trivia *Mimi and Nyami make cameos on Dosue's FEVER! and lose animations. **Teruo also makes an appearance in her FEVER! animation. *All of Dosue's alternate color palettes from the Star Factory are named after flavors. *Western fans mistake Dosue as an anthropomorphic napkin. **She is not a hanpen, either. Despite of the similarity between a hanpen and yatsuhashi, a hanpen comes in different shapes other than a triangle, and has a mild taste. *Her emoticons are /б▽б＼ and /б▽=＼. *Five alternative palettes for Dosue could be unlocked from January 28th to March 1st, 2016, as part of the WELCOME ポップン キャンペーン きみと一緒に雪まつり campaign. Gallery Animations DosueNeutral.gif|Neutral DosueGreat.gif|Great DosueFever.gif|FEVER! DosueMiss.gif|Miss DosueWin.gif|Win DosueFeverWin.gif|FEVER! Win DosueLose.gif|Lose Dosue2PNeutral.gif|2P Neutral Screenshots Profile CezTO92XIAQKP4G.jpg|Dosue with MZD, Hatena, El Soluna, Miyabi-san, Poet, Tent-Kant, Nia and Eclipse on the Pop'n Music eclale rare card "た～んとおたべ△七色どすえ" Merchandise Category:Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music éclale Category:Éclale Characters Category:Females